harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloody Baron
The Bloody Baron was a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the middle-ages and was sorted into Slytherin house. After Hogwarts, he fell in love with Helena Ravenclaw, but she didn't love him. He was sent by Rowena Ravenclaw to find Helena in Albania, but she refused to go with him and he killed her. Covered in her blood to this day, he has earned himself the future nickname "Bloody Baron". When he realised what had happened, the Baron stabbed himself with a knife and died. Since then, he is one of the ghosts that haunts Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the ghost of Slytherin house. Biography Early life The Baron was born into nobility, likely to a family with at least some Muggle heritage. At the age of eleven, during the middle-ages, he began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which at that time was still being run by its original founders and was Sorted into Slytherin House. It seems to be around this time that he met Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of the Head of Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw, who he fell in love with, though she always rejected his advances. Death Later on in his life, Helena, after stealing a diadem belonging to her mother that increased the intelligence of the wearer, ran away to Albania. Around this same time, Rowena began to die of unknown causes, although legend has it that it was a broken heart, possibly caused by her daughter abandoning her. Rowena ordered the Baron to go after her, which he did, eventually finding her hiding in a forest. After he had found her, the Baron tried to get her to come with him, but she refused, and, in a fit of rage, he killed her. Overcome with grief, he proceeded to take his own life, and Rowena eventually died. Post-mortem The Baron, as well as Helena, now known as the Grey Lady, both returned from the dead as ghosts, and returned to Hogwarts Castle, where they became sorts of mascots for their former Houses. The Baron has been remorseful of his actions ever since, and carries heavy chains as a sign of penance. Nobody else seems to know why he's covered in blood, not even the other Hogwarts ghosts. He is also the only one who can control Peeves the Poltergeist. The Baron attended the School´s welcoming feast in 1991, where he sat next to first year Draco Malfoy. On Halloween, he haunted the Dungeons. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) The Baron attended Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington's(Nearly Headless Nick's) 500th Deathday party, He was seen in the Slytherin Common Room on 25 December.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game). In 1994, the Baron encountered Harry Potter and Ron Weasley while they were talking about Sybill Trelawney´s alleged prophecies of Harry´s death. In 1995, a portrait of him was hung near the Potions Classroom. He still haunted the dungeons.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) In 1997, he haunted the Astronomy Tower. .]] Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the Bloody Baron is portrayed by Terence Bayler. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the Bloody Baron resembles Captain James Hook (as played by Dustin Hoffman) in the film Hook. Coincidentally, that film features Maggie Smith, who plays Professor McGonagall, as well as a music score by John Williams. *The Baron is encountered in the PC/64 version of Philosopher's Stone walking the labyrinthine dungeon corridors where Professor Snape sends Harry Potter to find four crucial potion ingredients. In the next gen version of Chamber of Secrets, the Baron can be seen walking the path from the dungeons through the entrance hall to the teacher's lounge corridor, every night, the chilling sound of his footsteps echoing through the hall each time as he approaches. *In the video game version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, he can't speak. *In the movies, the Baron is depicted as being quite mirthful, in stark contrast to the solemn and quite terrifying character in the books. In the video games, however, the Baron resumes this persona. *In the credits of the Philosopher's Stone film, his name is misspelt as Bloody Barron. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references de:Der Blutige Baron fr:Baron Sanglant ru:Кровавый Барон fi:Verinen paroni nl:Bloederige Baron Category:British individuals Category:Deaths by stabbing Category:Deaths by suicide Category:Ghosts Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Portraits Category:Nobility Category:Slytherins Category:Wizards